


Scalawags and Snuggles

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Dad!Benny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pirates, really it's just tooth rotting fluff, teeny tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: Benny and his son play pirates





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had dad!benny stuck in my head okay it's really becoming a problem

“Daddy daddy! Play with me!!!”

Benny laughed, shaking his head fondly and scooping his son into his arms.

“Have anything in mind, kiddo?”

“Pirates!” Mason cheered and Benny’s heart sank to his stomach.

“W-why don’t you play with papa, kiddo?” He asked slowly, casting a hopeful look at Dean who was worrying his lip a couple of yards away.

“No, you!”

Benny closed his eyes, nodding slowly. “Yeah alright… But not for too long alright?”

Mason pouted, nodding slightly. “Fine… Just a little bit… But you gotta wear the hat!”

Benny groaned, letting Mason down when he tried wriggling free to run inside.

“You alright, Bear?” Dean asked softly, pulling him forward and lightly stroking his hips. “I’m sure I can distract ‘im if you want out.”

Benny shook his head, smiling softly and kissing his head. “Nah thanks, I can deal for a little while.”

“Daddy! You gots to play with me!”

Benny sighed, squeezing Dean tighter for a moment before forcing a smile and turning to his son. “Course kiddo, got the hat?”

Mason beamed, lifting his arms and happily plopping the too-small pirate hat on top of Benny’s head when he was picked him up. “Uh-huh!”

Benny chuckled softly, setting him down and taking the foam sword that was thrust in his hand. “What’s the plan h-”

“Daddyyy!!!! You gotta talk like a pirate!!”

Benny raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment. “Yarr, what treasure be we lookin’ for today, matey?”

Mason giggled, bouncing happily while Dean laughed softly in the background, sitting in the grass to watch them.

A few hours later, after many sword fights and “treasure” hunts (Dean involved himself enough to cut out some circles from construction paper and hide them around the yard) Benny collapsed onto his back in the grass, grunting softly when Mason jumped on top of him.

“That was fun! Can we play some more tomorrow?!”

Benny smiled, ruffling his hair. “Course, kiddo. Why don’t you head in with papa and wash up.”

Mason nodded happily, scampering off and grabbing Dean’s hand as they walked inside.

Benny stayed sprawled out on the grass, watching the sun slowly sink below the rolling hills in the distance. He stayed out long enough for Dean to come back out and check on him, rolling his head back when he heard his husband’s soft footfalls.  
  
“You alright, Bear? Too much?”

Benny shook his head, smiling softly and holding his arms out. “Feel good actually… I was tryin’ to think back, yanno? But it’s not the same, I don’t hear tha screamin’, jus Mas laighin’.”

Dean smiled, sinking down next to him and laying his head on his chest. “I’m glad… I was worried it’d be the other way ‘round.”

“Me too,” Benny admitted, lightly stroking his hair and looking up at the night sky. “Squirt watching his show?”

Dean nodded, laughing softly. “Yeah, he didn’t even notice me leaving… Think you wore him out.”

Benny laughed, slowly standing and offering Dean a hand, “he sure as hell wore me out, we got anythin’ to do tonight once he’s down?”

Dean shook his head, pulling himself up and lacing his fingers with Benny’s, “just sleep, you wanna go drag him away from the TV or should I?”

“Oh I wouldn’t take the honor from yah, have fun.”

Dean rolled his eyes, lightly swatting his shoulder, “I hate you…”

“Love you too, cher."


End file.
